To Have Way Too Much Fun With Our Roles
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Rin was the police officer in the play that Samezuka was putting on while his boyfriend played the criminal that he'd have to arrest and drag off of the stage though it was definitely more than a little fun to put on these personas that couldn't be further from the truth together.


There was a gentle thud as the thief was caught red handed and effectively dragged off the stage by the handcuffs that clung to him and gently chafed his skin.

"Rin!" Nitori shouted quietly; it was later during one of their practice nights for the show that they were putting on in a few days.

"What?" He grinned, and it fell from his lips like a gentle purr, so happy and full of life, but could come at the worst possible time sometimes.

"Don't drag me off stage so harshly; it hurts." Ai sighed, shifting where he now set as Rin dropped his wrists, plastic handcuffs bouncing back into place.

"But you stole from the bank, Nitori." His eyes lit up in a brilliant sparkle, making the other actor slightly embarrassed and a little frustrated.

"It's just a scene." Ai sighed, taking a deep breath; the long hours of practicing every day were starting to get to him and make him a little bit agitated much more easily.

"But it's fun." Rin smirked, and Ai hated the way it made his skin flush at the worst possible time, realizing that the other crew members may just assume that they were doing weird coupley things again since they were the only ones on the cast that were openly dating.

"Just please be a little more careful next time." Nitori knew that Rin genuinely enjoyed acting and while sometimes that got a little out of hand, he wasn't hurting him on purpose.

"I will." Rin smiled, and Ai wondered why Rin was cast as a police officer and himself as a criminal.

Nitori was the least likely to even attempt to commit a crime, but then again, he knew some criminals may just surprise you.

Rin loved any kind of authority position though never really admitted it; he though was more likely than Nitori would be to accidentally commit a crime since Ai didn't think his boyfriend would do something like that on purpose.

"Aren't the Iwatobi team doing a modern retelling of 'The Little Mermaid?'" Ai couldn't help asking, wondering who was cast as a mermaid since Gou really was the only woman on that team and how they were going to pull that off.

"Yeah, Haru's the little merman." Rin responded, seeming perhaps more amused that Haru was playing Ariel than anyone had any right to be.

"Nanase is?" Ai found himself more than a little surprised and was still puzzling over how they were supposed to make the story come alive.

"Yeah." Rin shrugged though they both went back onstage when their names were called to go back over some of the lines again.

* * *

Rin, admittingly, looked quite adorable on their last practice when he sassily, with hip swinging and all, pulled Ai off the stage, playfully berating the criminal that he was dragging away to an eye roll that he received from his somewhat amused boyfriend.

"Be serious, Rin!" Seijirou scolded his former acting pupil as their directer which Samezuka offered the role to any former leader of the acting entourage and that their former captain as many had called him had eagerly accepted.

"Okay!" Rin called out, loud and clear, as he set Nitori down.

Ai rolled his eyes up at his boyfriend, "You're having too much fun with this." He was playful though as he did really adore Rin's enthusiasm and love of acting.

"So are you." Rin retorted as Nitori had had way too much fun being pulled off of the stage today at practice, hearing his boyfriend playfully berate him for crimes he'd never actually committed.

"I love you." Ai murmured as he leaned closer and playfully kissed his boyfriend's lips much to the disgusted groans of the other actors that just found it mildly annoying how sweet and sappy, Ai and Rin tended to be on a regular basis.

* * *

Ai smiles as he carefully puts on the prison garments that he's to wear in the next scene when Rin will show up, describe his actions, and rightfully pull him off of the stage in front of the whole school and Iwatobi as the other school's actors had chosen to watch tonight's performance.

This was their opening night, and Ai couldn't be more excited though his stomach was in a knot of nerves, making it harder and harder to focus on the light makeup being applied to his face and the clothes that had to fit just right.

He grabbed the fake can of spray paint and the small jewel that he was said to have stolen as he prepared to focus on his lines, every moment of practice and memorization helped a lot.

Ai took a deep breath and left backstage when they told him to, to enter into a scene just after the 'diamond' had been stolen, and Ai was playfully signing his name in perfect Japanese on the wall that they'd placed on stage the last time the curtain had went down as he easily scribbled the half messy graffiti and was caught much to his character's surprise.

Rin snapped handcuffs on his boyfriend and proceeded with a few lines of back and forth between Nitori, who insisted that it wasn't what it looked like, and Rin who stubbornly abided by the law, finally dragged the shorter male off off of the stage with the strength of a true police officer.

Nitori smiled when after he was pulled off of the stage, he caught Rin's grin on his face and the whisper soft compliment that his boyfriend gave him that he gleefully returned.

He figured that he had a moment before they had to go back on stage for the next scene where Nitori would be behind bars; Ai pushed on his handcuffs and kissed his boyfriend's lips, not realizing that the curtains pulled back and everyone could see the police officer kissing the criminal.

There were excited gasps, and a loud exclamation of, "I knew it!" that probably came from Gou as well as an uproar of very confused children and a few people that thought that it was just another part of the show.

Ai pulled back with a red face as Rin helped him up and playfully winked at the audience as he walked with his boyfriend further off the stage, actually managing to walk completely away from the audience's sight this time.

The shorter teenager continued to flush bright red as he tried to hide in Rin's side despite his rather embarrassing, accidental 'show' for the whole school and then some.

His parents even saw him kiss his boyfriend though he figured they'd find out eventually that he was dating someone.  
He curled closer, thankful for the few minutes before the next scene would be ready even though Seijirou would be scolding them both after the show for 'making out' in front of everyone instead of getting ready for the next scene.


End file.
